nationcreationfandomcom-20200213-history
Republic of Greater Mexico
The Republic of Greater Mexico is a country in the revived NC controlled by Super JMoney (aka LiveLong689). It's lands currently include present-day Mexico, Guatemala, Costa Rica, Nicaragua, Honduras, El Salvador, the west half of Panama, Cuba, the Bahamas, and Haiti. Mexico has also claimed the Cydonia region of Mars. History (as seen by the public) Mexico rewrote it's govenment in 1969. The new regime was strictly capitalist and republican. The Republican Party has been the commanding force since the nation's founding, and no other parties have made a challenge to it. Mexico was mostly isolationist until 1982, during which a new president, Meza I, was elected. He promised territorial expansion and the concept of a greater Mexico. Mexico then invaded Central America in 1984. The first attack was repelled by the invaded nations within a year. The conflict caught the attention of the Soviet Union, whose navy came to defend Central America from Mexico. Mexico pleaded with various NATO nations to help fight the communists. Iberia (Lsuvsfar) was the first to respond, and launched various airstrikes along the east Central American coast. The navies of the United States and Western Canada (both NPC's) came to repel the Soviet navy. During this the CCC (Coalition of Capitalist Countries) was found. Eventually, the capitalists won in 1989. Iberia was awarded Belize by Mexico, as well as the eastern half of Panama, including control of the Panama canal (although the canal is the official border between the nations). Due to the war, Mexico became popular among the western world, and attained similar foriegn relations as the US. In 2001, Mexican Commando forces joined the US and other friendly countries in fighting terrorists in Afghanistan. The Elite Commandos, wearing bulletproof Juggernaut armor, were a vital force in the Afghan War. Only two Mexicans were lost in the war, both betrayed by Afghan police. In 2003, President Christophorus was elected, and all leaders of the CCC were called to a meeting in Mexico City. The MIN (Mexican intelligence network) director, Meza, (the second cousin of the president) went rogue and secretly planted explosives under the building. As a result, the leaders of Alaska, Western Canada, Eastern Canada, Mexico and the US were all killed, the only survivors being from the UK and Iberia. Afterward, the MIN director was elected the new president and became extremely popular (the conspiracy is still unknown to the public, as all with knowledge of the attack were eliminated by Meza II) As a result of the attack: -The UK and Mexico left the CCC, severely weakening the alliance. -Eastern Canada cancelled an FTA with Mexico. -Alaska fell into anarchy, but then rejoined the US after 50 years of solidarity. -Mexico's reputation was scarred. -Dick Cheney became president of the US, and the planned invasion of Iraq was cancelled. Shortly after in 2004, President Meza II gave the order to invade Cuba. The invasion went well for Mexico until Venezuela came to Cuba's aide. At the same time, the Bahamas became a protectorate of Mexico, and Mexico withdrew forces from Afghanistan. The tide turned against Mexico until the newly unified Canada (Ninja) came to help. After this, the war was stalemated as Havana went back and forth between the sides. Finally, Canadian fighters bombed the building containing Castro and Chavez, causing the communists to fall into chaos, and giving the capitalists an easy victory in the end. At the end of the war, a squad of Russian Spetznaz troops killed President Meza II while he attended a peace conference in Iberia. Afterward, the new preisdent Christophorus II (uncle of Christophorus I) ordered an investigation for the 2003 bombings, which uncovered it was conducted by Meza II. This meant that Mexico was no longer angry a Russia, for it did Mexico a favor. A year later, the Union State formed, and Russia no longer existed as a soverign nation. The Bahamas later annexed to Mexico. After the Cuban War, Mexico began to send food, missionaries, and builders to Haiti in order to lift it out of poverty. Later, Haiti agreed to annex to Mexico, and became it's own state. Then, protests arose in the Dominican Republic, and forces from Canada and Iberia wer sent to fight the protestors. Mexico disaproved of this, and reinforced the border between Haiti and the DR. Mexico focused it's money on space exploration. It was the first nation to build a mass driver, and later built another in Canada. In 2030, Mexico bacame the first nation to land a man on Mars. Mexico currently operates bases on Mars and the Moon. When the Eagle-I shuttle was developed, Mexico sent it to pay a friendly visit to the Canadian moon base. Canada, despite the MDP with Mexico, arrested the astronauts and seized the Eagle shuttle. The shuttle was returned to Earth and sold to Britannia (Rache Glock). Mexico responded by launching 200 missiles at Canada'a orbital satellites, many of which were armed with lasers. Canada declared an embargo against Mexico, and sent several navy ships to blockade Mexico's west coast. Several threats followed until the two nations met in London. Mexico agreed to pay for the destroyed satellites if Canada and Iberia got thier troops out of the Dominican Republic. This has led to a Cold War with Canada, however relations with Iberia have been improving. For a little while, Mexico did ok. They almost secured land in the Arab Federation when it fell apart, but failed to do so for some reason. However a mounting debt an high taxes made its people unhappy. Mexico then fired nuclear missiles at Patriae, which only managed to kill 5 people. Mexico then appologized, was somewhat forgiven, and fell apart. Super abandoned it and it fell into riots. Iberia however, soon annexed it and started a campaign to end the riots. Military Mexico's military holds a very strong army, developed air force, functional navy, and a special forces (Mexican Commandos) filled with elite juggernaut units. Most weapons used are based on the AK-47 but are modified by Mexican Military Development (MMD). This keeps the cost down. AK-type weapons were used until about 2042, when a handheld coilgun was developed with Canada. Mexico has also developed the Overkill-1 Supertank, which is three times the size of an Abrams, and the Luchador-1 air superiority fighter, equivalent of a Eurofighter Typhoon. During the Central American War, it developed a Microsubmarine, which only needs one man to operate it. Mexico has also designed the Superhawk Spacefighter. As of 2050, Mexico's total military contains 1.3 million active and 1.1 million reserved units. Presidents: *Hernandez: 1970-1982, Capitalist Party *Meza I: 1982-1992, Republican *Shepherd: 1992-2002, Republican *Christophorus I: 2002-2003, Independent *Meza II (2nd cousin of former): 2003-2012, Democrat *Christophorus II (uncle of former): 2012-2022, Independent *Menendez: 2022-2033, Independent *Ramirez: 2033-, Republican Trivia -Mexico has unusually high speed limits, including 100 mph on the interstate. Police often customise large sedans to go faster for this reason. -Mexico launched a satellite into space in 1977, becoming the third nation into space after the Soviet Union and the US. -The tallest building in the world, Mexico One, in located in Nicaragua, Mexico. -Mexico is the has the second-largest land area for an Earth player nation, has the second-largest military (the first for earth-based nations), and is the third-most populous. -Built a highway system in the early 70's, described as a cross between the Interstate and the Autobahn. -Allianced with Iberia, Canada, and the US, but relations are often strained. -Economy is based on Tourism, Trade, and Manufacturing. -Mexico was the first nation to put an man on Mars. -Mexico was the first nation to build a Mass Driver, whcih is located at the western tip of Cuba. Category:Nation Creation Category:Super Category:Player Nations Category:Historic Nation Creation